el dios del caos
by buinerdarkliner
Summary: unos chicos encuentran un espejo en su escuela, donde comienza una increíble aventura por el mundo de my little pony
1. Chapter 1

el dios del caos

cap. 1:inicio del fin

era hace una vez. Un reino oscuro devastado por un dragón maligno. Ese dragón se llamaba darckblade

-jajaja. Sabía que los humanos nunca podrían derrotarme-Dice el dragón oscuro con una sonrisa. Parado sobre una gran montaña de cadáveres humanos

1 SEMANA ANTES...

Un pueblito común y corriente. En la casa de un chico común. Estudiante levantaba de una noche de estudios hasta el fin

-*bostezó*.que ladilla-Dice Michael.(un chico de cabello negro, ojos grises. de unos 16 años).levantándose de la cama

-Michael. baja a comer- Le grita su madre zara. Una joven madre de cabello dorado y ojos verdes

-sí. Mama- Dice Michael levantándose de la cama

-uff. Qué bueno que me bañe anoche después de jugar walcraf-se dice el mismo

Unos minutos después. en el comedor. Michael se encontraba desayunando

iré a trabajar. Te veré a la noche. Que te diviertas en la escuela.-Dice zara la madre de Michael saliendo de la casa

-sí. Mama hasta entonces-responde el chico de pelo negro. Apunto de terminar su desayuno

Cuando termino su desayuno. Tomo su morral. salió de la casa no sin cerrar la puerta con llave

-Hola Michael-dice sophia una chica. Morena de pelo negro. ojos marrones y amante del yaoi

-Sofí. Hola-saluda el chico con una sonrisa

Ella. Como saludo le lame la oreja. cosa que hizo sonrojar un poco a Michael

-n-no tenías. Que hacer eso-dice Michael

-no. pero me gusta hacerlo-dice ella abrazándolo

-Je...je..je..es..-Es lo que logra emitir el chico

-Ayer vi. Unas imágenes. De unos tipos agarran-ella es interrumpida por Michael

-Sophia. No soy muy amante del yaoi. Por enésima vez. (!odio el yaoi¡)-grita el para sus adentros

-Lo sé. Pero me gusta molestarte-Dice ella

El solo sonríe por eso

El bus llego En ese momento. Y Sofía lo soltó rápido

Los dos se subieron. Y el bus paso por unos cuantos lugares más. Y se fue directo a la escuela

-Michael. Michael-dice mey.(una chica de pelo negro, que estaba en la clase del Michael).tapándole los ojos

-Mey sé que eres. tu-dice Michael

-no. no soy yo-dice ella

-si-afirma el

-No-niega ella

-no eres tu-dice el chico rindiéndose

-ella. Siempre gana-Dice Alex. (un chico. alto, blanco de pelo negro. casualmente el mejor amigo de Michael)

-sí, tienes razón. Mey no veo nada. ya suéltame-dice Michael

-ok-dice la chica. Soltándolo

-tú ya ienes novio. No deberías hacer eso(aunque a mí no me molesta tanto)-dice el chico

-Ella es mía-dice Alex

-cállate-dice Michael. Un poco irritado

-ya debemos entrar-dice la chica de pelo negro Al escuchar la campana sonar

-sí. Vamos-dice Alex

-bobo-dice Michael en voz baja

-animal-dice Alex

-inútil-dice Michael

-funk you-dice Alex

-chicos. Ya terminaran peleando-los detiene la chica

-tranquila. Esto es básico en una hermandad-dice Alex

-cierto-afirma Michael

ya en el salón

se hacerca. rafael a donde los tres estaban sentados

-mey. Usa sensual-dice Rafael.(un chico un poco más alto que Alex. Gordo con lentes y pelo negro).

-(y hay vamos de cree entrenador de pokemon)-piensa Michael al ver la ecena. a el eso le irritaba un poco. Pero no lo mostraba

mey siguio. la orden.y abrazo a alex

-(y esta pokemon...lo que tengo que soportar)-dice Michael para sí mismo

-Rafael. La profesora. sentarte ya-dice Michael para alejarlo

-hay. No me di cuenta-dice el sentándose en su lugar

-bueno chicos. Hoy veremos la energía en las hojas-dice lora(una Prof. Baja de pelo rojizo)

-no me cae nada bien esa profesora-dice mey. Un poco molesta

la clase transcurrió. normal y por normal. Aburrida .la primera clase acabo y los tres se fueron a una de las zonas verdes de la escuela. Donde arboles cubrían  
el lugar

Alex y mey. Estaban abrazados. ablando. pero Michael no decía una palabra

-michael. ahora. ¿por qué esa cara?-pregunta Alex

-no...es que me pareció. ver un destello azul en esa puerta-dice Michael. Señalando a la puerta de un cuarto que estaba frente al claro

-vamos a ver-dice mey. parandoce

-pero...bueno vamos-dice Alex parándose

-Ok-dice Michael siguiéndolos

cuando mey. Abre la puerta. Solo se encuentra con un espejo. Con borde azul. Lleno de encajes con piedras rojas

-¿que. Hace un espejo. Aquí?-pregunta Alex

-..raro-es lo único que dice Michael

-bueno. Y si esto es como. narnia-dice mey

-no. creo que-Alex es interrumpido por mey

-!POR NARNIA¡-grita ella saltando al espejo.

los dos se quedan sorprendidos. Al ver que mey desapareció en un destello dentro del espejo

-!MEY¡-gritan ambos entrando al espejo. En busca de mey

los dos desaparecen en un destello. Igual que mey. Ya dentro del espejo. Todo jiraba. ambos sentían como sus cuerpos cambiaban. sus dedos desaparecían  
sus pies se convertían en casco

a Michael le salía un cuerno. Y una cutio Marc en forma de estrella de seis puntas echa de diamante. Con una llama en el centro. Y Alex alas. Y una cutie marck en forma de una nube lanzando rayos. Ambos salieron del otro lado

-auch. eso sí que dolió-dice Alex

-¿por qué me duele tanto la cabeza?-dice michael. agarrandoce el cuerno

-Micha-no termina de decir Alex al ver a Michael

-que ocurrí-no termina de decir Michael mirando a Alex

-!ERES¡.!SOY¡.!SOMOS¡...¡P-PONIS!..!AAAAHHHHH¡-gritan ambos al unísono

-espera. Esto es genial-dice Michael

-¿por qué. Ponis. por qué no pokemon?-pregunta Alex no tan entusiasmado

-sí. Soy un poni-dice Michael celebrando

-espera si soy un poni. Puedo volar-dice Michael. lanzándose hacia la izquierda. pero solo logra darse contra el piso

-Jajajajaja-se burla Alex

-yo sí puedo volar-dice Alex usando sus alas

-te. Detesto-dice Michael. Irritado

-alégrate. puedes usar magia-dice Alex

-tengo cuerno. Genial-dice Michael levitando una roca del tamaño de una casa

-y yo puedo. Volar a velocidad muy alta-dice Alex al ver su nueva velocidad

al parecer el espejo le dio poderes a ambos

-espera-dicen ambos al unísono

-¿dónde está mey?-dicen ambos preocupados

-aquí estoy.-dice mey una. unicornio marrón. de ojos azules. Y cutie marck en forma de una huella de perro

-somos poni, por lo que parece-dice mey

-Michael. tu sueño húmedo-dice Alex

-cállate-dice Michael. riendo

-bueno. no nos quedemos aquí. a explorar-Dice Michael

-vamos-dicen todos al unísono

fin del capítulo 1


	2. Chapter 2

el dios del caos

Cap. 2:la bienvenida a poniville

los tres amigos caminaron. un poco. y a lo lejos un pueblo se hacía visible

-miren allá-dice mey. Señalando con su casco hacia el pueblo

hace muy conocido-dice Michael

-es-lo único que dice Alex

-poniville-dicen los dos al unísono

-twilight. aquí voy-dice Michael. Corriendo hacia el pueblo

-fluttershy-dice Alex. Siguiéndolo

-big Macintosh-dice mey siguiéndolos

ya en la entrada al pueblo. Los tres caminaban. Una poni rosa. De melena rosa. Ojos

azules claros. Y cutie marck en forma de tres globos de les acerca

-miren -no termina de decir Alex, porque la poni lo interrumpe

-hola soy. Pinkie pie-se presenta pinkie pie, la poni rçosa

-yo. Soy Michael-se presenta el peli negro

-yo. Alex-se presenta Alex

-y yo mey-se presenta la chica. Amante del yaoi

-mucho gusto. Nunca he visto ponis como ustedes. De donde vienen-dice pinkie

-somos. nuevos. en el pueblo-dice Alex

-pues deben conocer a mis amigas: twilight, rarity, applejack, fluttershy y raimbow dash-dice pinkie

-con gusto-responde Michael

-vamos-dice pinkie. arrastrándolos a los tres.

los cuatro llegan a la biblioteca primero

-twilight. Twilight-llama la poni rosa a twilight(una poni violeta. De ojos violeta. Pelo azul oscuro con una franja morada y rosa. Y una cutie marck  
en forma de estrella morada de seis puntas)

-¿que pasa. Por qué tanto alboroto?-pregunta twilight bajando las escaleras

Michael al ver a sonroja mucho. Esto lo notaron sus dos amigos

-Michael. No-dice Alex

-Alex tiene razón, no-afirma mey

-ellos. Son .Michael, Alex y mey. son nuevos en el pueblo-los presenta pinkie

-un. Placer. conocerte. señorita un inmenso honor conocer a una hermosa poni como usted-se presenta Michael. Tomando y besando uno de los casco  
de la unicornio violeta. Esto hace que ella se sonroje

-mucho. Gusto-dice ella sonrojada

-wau. Michael .no nos hizo caso-dice mey

-era twilight-dice Alex

-es tiempo de conocer a las demás. vamos-dice pinkie

gustaría que Michael se quede. Tengo algunas cosas que preguntarle-dice twilight caminando hacia su estudio

-con. Mucho gusto-dice Michael. Alegre más de lo normal

-lo supuse-dice Alex antes de salir con. Pinkie y mey

cuando. Los dos quedan solos en el estudio de la unicornio violeta

-cuéntame. ¿cómo es ese otro mundo?-pregunta la unicornio sorprendiendo al unicornio

-¿cómo. Sabes?-pregunta el sorprendido

-la dijo que un portal se abrió y que estuviera alerta-dice ella

-¿la princesa?-pregunta el. Haciéndose el tonto

-la princesa celestia es la gobernante del reino de equestria-explica la unicornio

-ósea. este reino-dice el

-sí. entonces. dime ya. ¿cómo ese otro mundo?-pregunta twilight mas emocionada

-bueno-comienza a contar Michael

la tarde paso. Y Alex y mey regresaron a la biblioteca

-Alex, mey. ¿cómo pasaron la tarde?-pregunta Michael

-fue asombroso, por fin conocí a fluttershy-dice Alex

-mostacho-dice mey

-conoció a big Macintosh. ¿Cierto?-pregunta Michael. Alex asintió

-y ahora. ¿cómo vamos a hacer. para dormir hoy?-pregunta Michael

-bueno. nosotros. durante el tiempo que estemos aquí dormiremos en sugar cube córner-dice Alex

-pinkie dijo que te avisáremos. si quieres quedarte allá tú también-dice mey

cuando Michael. iba a contestar. Twilight lo interrumpió

-pensaba. Que tal vez querrías. estar aquí el tiempo que estés en poniville-le dice twilight a Michael

-...claro. Por qué no-acepta el peli negro

-entonces le diremos a pinkie. Que te quedaras aquí-dice mey

-SIP-dice twilight alegre

-solo una cosa más-dice mey. Llamando la atención de Michael

-¿qué?-pregunta el chico

-grrrrr-dice mey

-jejeje-es lo que Michael emite

una hora luego de que Alex y mey se fueron. Un dragón entro a la biblioteca

-spike. qué bueno que llegaste. Te presento a Michael. Él se quedara un tiempo aquí junto con otros dos ponis. Que se quedaran en sugar cube córner-dice twilight. explicando la situación

-hola Michael. Soy spike-dice el dragón(morado. De ojos verdes. Y una columna de espinas redondas y verdes. Que iban desde su cabeza hasta su cola)

-mucho gusto. spike. como ya sabes soy Michael-se presenta el chico

luego de la cena. Twilight lleva a Michael a su cuarto

-aquí dormirás el tiempo en que estés aquí-dice ella entrando al cuarto

-(genial. Dormiré en la casa de twilight)-piensa Michael

-se ve cómodo-dice el con una sonrisa

-bueno te dejo para que te instales y duermas. Hasta mañana-dice ella dejando solo al poni de pelo negro

unos minutos después Michael. Ya se había acostado en la cama. Ya para dormir

-bueno. Michael. mañana conocerás mas-dice el para sí mismo antes de dormir

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2


	3. Chapter 3

el dios del caos

Cap. 3:el despertar

la noche fue tranquila en sugar cube córner por tranquila. Mey mordiendo a Alex

-ya. Deja de morderme-dice Alex

-es que sabes rico-dice mey. mordiéndolo otra vez

a la mañana siguiente. En la biblioteca

-*bostezó*.que noche tan tranquila. Sin carros, ni perros ladrando-dice Michael. Estirando sus cascos

unos minutos después. Michael decide darse un baño. Cuando están a punto de abrir la puerta del baño  
sale twilight. Con una toalla en la cintura. Y con el pelo mojado. Esto deja a Michael muy sonrojado pero el trato de evitarlo

-hola. Michael-saluda la poni. Un poco sonrojada. Cosa que Michael no noto pues estaba cautivado por la belleza de twilight

-Michael. Hola?...ya. Puedes dejar de verme. je-dice twilight aún más sonrojada

Michael. Al escuchar eso reacciona. Y deja de verla

-l-lo ¬siento-se disculpa el

-d-descuida-responde ella

un silencio incomodo se adueña del sitio

-a-a. Debería entrar a darme un baño-dice el entrando al baño y twilight a su cuarto.

-no puedo creerlo-dice Michael. Al cerrar la puerta del baño

-no puedo creerlo-dice twilight al cerrar la puerta de su cuarto

la mañana fue tranquila. Michael contándole a twilight sobre el mundo humano y viceversa.

-hola Michael-dice mey entrando a la biblioteca, junto con Alex

-¿cómo. Durmieron amigos?-pregunta el peli negro

-no. muy bien-dice Alex. Con ojeras

-en serio. ¿qué ocurrió?-pregunta Michael

-eje. yo pase toda la noche mordiéndolo-dice mey

-de verdad. ¿todos los de su mundo son así?.jeje me agradan-dice twilight con una sonrisa

-jejeje-Michael ríe ante el comentario

-Michael. Vamos al bosque. A explorar un poco. Quieres venir?-pregunta Alex

-claro. Twilight. ¿no te molesta si dejamos la sección para más tarde?-le pregunta Michael a la unicornio violeta

-no. te preocupes-responde ella con una sonrisa

antes de salir michael se acerca a twilight y le da un beso en la mejilla. Esto la hace sonrojar

-m-Michael-dice ella apenas. Por lo sonrojada que estaba

-jeje-rie el unicornio

-vamos-dice Michael saliendo de la biblioteca

-ok-dicen mey y Alex al unísono

unos minutos después de que los tres se fueron

-no puedo creerlo. Esto es imposible-dice twilight leyendo un libro rosado con un corazón

después de leer un poco mas

-me. Enamore de Michael-dice ella sonrojada

los tres habían caminado lo suficiente para llegar al bosque. Pero algo andaba mal. Este bosque parecía un poco oscuro y tenebroso

-Alex dime una cosa. ¿hacia dónde nos guías?-pregunta mey

-hacia el bosque-responde el Pegaso

-Alex. Estamos en el bosque everfree-dice Michael sin ningún miedo

-¿!QUE¡?.¿el mismo bosque de la serie mi Little pony. el mismo bosque al que todos los ponis temen?-pregunta ella alterada

-por favor. Mey si nosotros no tenemos obvio que tú tampoco. Deja de actuar-dice Michael

-sí.es verdad. Solo quería ver su expresión-dice ella

-oigan. Que dicen si vamos al castillo de las princesas-dice Michael

-creo que es lo más masculino que has dicho desde que llegamos-dice Alex

-desgraciado-dice Michael riendo

-quien es tu papi?-responde el Pegaso

media hora después de caminar. Los tres llegan al castillo de las princesas

-tenebroso...genial-dice mey

-sabia. Que dirías eso-dice Michael

-es mey. Qué otra cosa podría decir-dice Alex

-je. cierto-afirma el unicornio

-vamos-dice Alex entrando por la puerta principal. Seguido de Michael y mey

una vez adentro. Los tres comienzan su investigación. Caminando por los pasillos. Pasan por varios lugares

por la biblioteca lleno de libros viejos. Casi hechos polvo

-mira. Soy un guardia-dice mey poniéndose una armadura

-mey. Mira lo que hay detrás de ti-dice Michael

cuando mey voltea a ver. Una araña estaba en su cola

-!AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH¡-sale corriendo la poni de ojos azules

pasaron a la sala del trono

-oigan. Gobierno equestria-dice Alex sentado en el trono de la princesa celestia

-oye en los nuevos capítulos. de my Little pony. aparece justo hay un pony con túnica. muy misterioso. Que incluso tocaba el órgano. uno que está aquí quien sabe dónde- Dice Michael

de pronto se olle oye el sonido de un órgano. como si alguien lo estuviera tocando

Alex sin decir una palabra se levantó del trono. Con cara de póker face

y por ultimo llegaron a un cuarto. Que parecía ser de reliquias.

-mira. Ese diamante me gusta-dice mey tomándolo

cuando. Ella lo toca este brilla con mucha intensidad

-¿qué pasa?-le pregunta Alex a Michael

-no. lo sé-responde el unicornio

-ves my Little pony. 10 veces al día-grita Alex

-yo no soy Lauren faust. no escribo los capítulos. Solo hago buenos fics, no publico la mayoría, pero no tiene nada que ver-se defiende Michael

-hmm hmmm claro-contesta Alex con sarcasmo

-mey-dice los dos al unísono agarrándola. el diamante cubre a los tres con su brillo

en un repentino giro. El diamante se transforma en tres diamantes más pequeños. Que entran en los cuerpos de los tres  
de un segundo a otro el brillo desapareció

-¿que. Paso?-pregunta Michael

-no. lo sé-dice Alex

-me siento. Bien. mejor que nunca-dice mey

-sí. También yo-afirma Alex

- Yo también-reafirma Michael

-hola-dice un poni con túnica y capucha incluida de color negro

1.2.3...

-!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH¡-gritan los tres. Antes de salir corriendo del castillo directo a poniville

-ups. creo. que debí quitarme esto antes de saludarlos-dice pinkie. quitándose la túnica. bueno volveré a tocar el órgano luego

ya en poniville

-qué bueno que escapamos de la muerte-dice Alex refiriéndose al poni con la túnica

-oigan. Fue muy extraño. Lo que paso con el diamante- Dice Michael

-si-dice mey

-vamos a la biblioteca. Twilight tal vez conozca algo de esto-dice Michael

-sí.es twilight. Ella lo sabe todo-dice Alex

cuando los tres llegaron a la biblioteca. Todo estaba oscuro dentro de esta

-qué raro. Bueno pasemos-dice Michael. Entrando en la casa-árbol seguido de Alex y mey

todo estaba oscuro. Cuando de repente

-!SORPRESA¡-gritan applejack(una poni de piel color durazno, melena y cola rubia, ojos verdes y cutie marck en forma de tres manzanas rojas)  
fluttershy(una Pegaso amarilla, melena y cola rosa chillón, ojos azul claro, y cutie marck en forma de tres mariposas),rarity(una unicornio blanca, melena y cola morado casi azul. Ojos azules y cutie marck en forma de tres diamantes)  
raimbow dash(una Pegaso celeste, melena y cola multicolor con el mismo peinado que Alex, y cutie marck en forma de una nube lanzando un rayo arcoíris),twilight, pinkie pie y spike

los tres ponis quedan un momento en silencio

-!PARTY TIME¡-grita mey. Dando inicio a la fiesta

todo era alegría Michael, Alex y Mey les olvido por que fueron a la biblioteca

la fiesta transcurrió al estilo. Pinkie. Muchos juegos. ,¬.¬porno(mentira)

Michael y Alex bailaron con cada una. Cuando Michael bailo con rarity ella lo cortejo un poco cosa que molesto a twilight. Pero ella no era indiscreta ni mucho menos. Como para  
hacérselo saber a todos

cuando acabo la fiesta. Todas se fueron incluidos Alex y mey que fueron a sugar cube córner spike que se quedó dormido a mitad de la fiesta. Y twilight llevo a la cama

cuando. Twilight y Michael se quedaron solos

-Michael-dice twilight llamando la atención del unicornio

-sí. ¿qué ocurre ti?-pregunta Michael

-bueno. yo. he pensado hoy. Y-no es como decirlo-dice ella más que sonrojada y nerviosa

-qué?-dice el con voz suave

-bueno...una acción vale más que 1000 palabras-dice ella besando a Michael. Dejando a este en shock

-(sí. Mis sentimientos y lo que ley es correcto. Siento ese cosquilleo en mi estomago. De verdad me enamore)-piensa la unicornio

-(este es el día. mejor pensado noche. más increíble de toda mi vida)-piensa el con emoción

el beso acabo. Ambos se separaron. Dejando entre sus bocas un pequeño hilo de saliva

-eso. fue-Michael no termina de decir por qué twilight lo besa otra vez pero esta vez fue beso más apasionado que el anterior

la lengua de Michael luchaba contra los dientes de twilight. Esta al sentir eso. No se hiso de rogar y abrió la boca  
comenzando la danza de lenguas. Michael tomo la iniciativa y fue llevando a twilight a su cuarto. Dejándola en la cama sin dejar de besarla

el. Deja la boca de la unicornio para ir directo a su cuello. Y bajar lentamente hasta llegar a la parte más privada de twilight

-*gemido*. Michael. hazlo. he querido sentir eso desde que era una potrilla-dice notaba que ya estaba muy excitada

Michael. No dese nada. Solo la obedeció. dando círculos con su lengua alrededor de la vagina de la unicornio

-Michael-grita ella al sentir la lengua del unicornio entrar en ella

Michael. Juega con la vagina de twilight como si esta fuera su patio de juegos

unos minutos después

-m-Michael. No aguanto más*gemido jadeo*-twilight se corre en la boca de Michael dando fin a ese acto. Y inicio al siguiente

-eres deliciosa-dice él. Relamiéndose los labios

twilight sin pensarlo lo beso. Una vez más entraba a escena la batalla entre sus lenguas.

-¿lista?-dice Michael. Después de besarla

-s-si-responde ella

Michael la posiciona. Para comenzar a penetrarla

-auch-es el sonido que emite ella después de sentir el miembro de Michael entrar en ella

al oír esto. Michael se detiene en seco

-twilight. lo siento. No quise he-twilight lo interrumpe con un beso

-no te normal que me duela-dice ella calmando a Michael

-me moveré lentamente primero-dice Michael

-s-si-acepta ella

Michael. Comienza lento. A medida que pasa el tiempo aumenta la velocidad

-m-Michael.*gemido*-dice ella

luego de unos minutos

-Michael. No puedo aguantar más-dice allá

-ni. Y-yo-dice el unicornio

-Michael-grita ella

-twilight-grita el

-ahí-grita la unicornio al sentir el semen del unicornio invadir sus adentros

luego los dos caen. Por el cansancio

-eso. Fue increíble-dice twilight besando a Michael

-eso es cierto-dice el respondiendo el beso

unos minutos después ambos se acurrucan para dormir

-te amo-dice el unicornio besando a twilight

-yo también te amo-responde la unicornio

ambos se quedan dormidos

en el castillo de las hermanas princesas. En el salón de reliquias donde los tres amigos estaban. Una reliquia en particular  
comienza a brillar. Luego se cae al piso rompiéndose y creando un portal. De este sale un dragón

el dragón emite un feroz rugido antes de hacerse más grande

-es el momento de mi venganza-dice el dragón. Destruyendo el techo del castillo al elevarse

-dentro de poco morirán princesas-dice el dragón antes de volar a toda velocidad fuera del reino

Fin del Cap. 3


	4. Chapter 4

El dios del caos

Capitulo. 4:el ataque y descubrimiento implacable

para Michael y twilight la noche anterior fue mágica. por fin twilight había encontrado a ese poni/humano especia con quien  
soñó de potrilla

el sol comenzaba a salir. Sus rayos se reflejaron en la cara da Michael. Despertándolo

-*bostezó*.que buena noche-dice Michael despertando débilmente

el unicornio ve a twilight durmiendo. A sus ojos ella era un ángel durmiendo en sus cascos

-¿m-Michael?-dice twilight despertando

-hola. Twilight-saluda el unicornio

-no fue un sueño-dice twilight abrazando al chico de pelo negro

-y me alegra que no-dice el besándola

luego del beso ambos se quedan abrazados por unos minutos solo sintiendo el calor del otro

-mi amor voy a darme una ducha. ¿me acompañas?-pregunta twilight

-claro preciosa-dice el besándola una vez mas

ambos se levantan de la cama y se dirigen al baño

pero no todo era alegría en equestria. A unos miles de kilómetros de poniville. fuera del reino darckblade recuperaba  
algo que había perdido tiempo atrás cuando fue derrotado por las princesas

-grrrrr. ¿dónde está esa maldita gema?-dice darckblade golpeando una roca destrozándola.

detrás de la roca se muestra lo que parece ser un altar circular en medio de este una gema roja

-Jajajajaja. perfecto-dice el dragón. Agarrando la gema

de pronto la gema se rompe en varios pedazos dispersándose por todo el cuerpo del dragón. dándole una notable musculatura y  
una gran armadura de color morado

-sí. Mi poder es inimaginable ahora-dice darckblade riendo

-¿cuál será el primer lugar que destruiré?-pregunta el de forma sarcástica

-claro. La tribu de los elfos nocturnos. Si-dice el tomando vuelo. Sus alas habían crecido más y le salieron púas de las puntas  
de esta

de regreso en poniville

en la casa o mejor escrito cabaña de fluttershy se encontraba Alex junto a la Pegaso amarilla ambos estaba sentados en un  
sofá en las sala de estar

-jejeje. ¿de verdad?-pregunta Alex riendo

-sí. Raimbow no durmió durante un mes-dice fluttershy

-¿quieres más te y galletas?-pregunta fluttershy con una tetera en su casco

-por supuesto-dice el Pegaso

-es maravilloso. Nunca avía conocido a alguien como tú-dice ella acercándose un poco a Alex

Alex noto. La acción pero no le dio importancia

-¿de verdad?-pregunta Alex

-sí. Pero me preguntaba si. ¿me podrías considerar algo más que tu amiga?-pregunta fluttershy muy sonrojada

Alex al oír eso escupe el tres de forma dramática

-¿disculpa?-pregunta el muy sonrojado

-l-lo siento no quise ofenderte-dice ella. Triste

-pero yo no-no termina de decir por un beso de parte de fluttershy

el beso duro unos minutos. Alex vivía su sueño por fin. Besar a la poni de sus sueños

cuando el beso termino. Los dos se separan y un silencio se apodera del lugar

-eso fue-dice Alex en shock por lo ocurrido

para fluttershy la situación no le parecía diferente

-mi primer beso-dice fluttershy muy muy sonrojada

Alex se acerca una vez más a fluttershy acostándola en el sofá, la Pegaso amarilla no podía cree lo pué pasaba. Estaba  
apunto de perder su virginidad

-a-Alex.*gemido*-la poni gime al sentir el casco de Alex entrando en su parte más privada

Alex sin esperar comienza a besar el cuerpo de fluttershy bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a su vagina

-*gemido*.Alex. No quiero esperar. Por favor hazlo-dice la yegua

-con gusto-dice Alex. Succionando la parte intima de fluttershy

el chico le hizo sexo oral a fluttershy durante unos minutos

-Alex.*gemido*.Alex*gemido más fuerte*-eso fue suficiente para hacer que fluttershy se corriera

-eso fue más delicioso que la nutela-dice Alex relamiéndose los labios

de un momento a otro Alex usa su velocidad para cambiar de posición a la Pegaso

-Alex. Con cuidado esta es mi primera vez-dice la Pegaso sonrojada

-lo siento-se disculpa el chico

-no te preocupes-responde ella

Alex comienza a penetrar a fluttershy lentamente. Pero a medida que pasa el tiempo el ritmo aumenta considerablemente

-Alex. No creo aguantar. Mas-dice ella llegando al clímax

fluttershy emite un grito que se escucha por toda poniville

EN LA BIBLIOTECA

estaba Michael y twilight leyendo un libro

-hay algo que no entiendo. Por-no termina de decir por que

-! ¡-se escucha el grito de fluttershy

-¿que fue eso?-pregunta twilight

-no te preocupes es solo Alex-dice el chico de pelo negro

-¿el y fluttershy?-pregunta twilight asonbrada

EN SWEET APPLE ACRES

estaba mey y big Macintosh

-*gemido*.mey estoy a punto de correrme-dice big

-hazlo. Quiero sentirte. En mí, *gemido*, interior-dice mey sonrojada

-! ¡-se oye el grito de fluttershy

-Alex. No pudiste con la tentación-dice mey

-¿esa fue fluttershy?-dice el poni terrestre

-¿otra ronda?-pregunta mey

-traeré mas lubricante de frambuesa-dice big

DE VUELTA EN LA CABAÑA DE FLUTTERSHY

-eso fue maravilloso-dice fluttershy

-sí. Increíble-afirma Alex

en otro lugar muy lejos de poniville

darckblade. Celebra decapitando a un elfo nocturno

-bien. Eso fue muy divertido. Pero aun falta. La gema del destino-ríe el dragón emprendiendo vuelo

FIN DEL CAP 4


	5. Chapter 5

El dios del caos

Cap. 5:inicia el entrenamiento

lo ocurrido del día anterior. Estallo como una bomba en la boca de todos los ponis del pueblo.  
en especial en mey, quien se molestó mucho por eso

en el cuarto de twilight. Los dos tortolos estuvieron leyendo toda la noche

-esa fue. Una velada estupenda-dice twilight, abrazando a Michael

-sí, tengo tanto sueño, que si cierro los ojos no despierto en tres días-dice Michael apenas despierto

-jejeje. amor-dice la unicornio besando a Michael

unas horas después

twilight y Michael estaban desayunando unas de las delicias que spike le preparaba a twilight a diario

-lo dije ayer y lo repito, esto esta delicioso-dice Michael, con una sonrisa

-spike, siempre me cocina y lo hace delicioso-afirma la unicornio

-no es nada, solo cumplo con mi deber-dice el dragón rascándose la cabeza

un momento después

-de...rehaga, u*eructo*-spike saca con un eructo una carta de la princesa celestia

-una carta-dice Michael

-una carta, de la princesa celestia-dice twilight

-¿qué dice?-pregunta el unicornio de pelo negro

voz de celestia: querida twilight, ha llegado a mí una noticia delicada, se trata de tres humanos, han llegado a equestria por una grieta  
dimensional, las propiedades de la grieta les dio habilidades únicas en el multiverso. necesito que tu tus amigas y ellos, vengan ahora  
a canterlot, hay una situación muy delicada que tienen que atender.

-¿situación. delicada?-se pregunta Michael

-¿que podrá ser?-pregunta twilight

-no lo sé. Pero será mejor que reunamos a los demás y partamos cuanto antes-dice Michael

al cabo de una hora, todos estaban en la estación de tren

-¿para, que nos habrá convocado la princesa?-pregunta rarity

-¿para, que te pusiste eso?.je los grandes misterios de la vida-dice applejack sarcásticamente

rarity le lanza una mirada asesina a applejack causando que la pony granjera se riera

-no es momento de pelear-dice twilight calmando a rarity

-no creen, que sea algo malo, ¿verdad?-pregunta fluttershy asustada

-no, si fuera algo malo o grave, me lo hubiera echo saber, simplemente fuera sido más directa-dice twilight calmando a fluttershy

-tal vez sea, para una fiesta-dice pinkie inflando un globo

-abra que esperar a que ella nos diga-dice twilight

-ultima llamada. Los que van a canterlot. suban al tren-grita el poni de seguridad en el tren

-vamos-dice applejack subiendo al tren seguida del resto

ya en el tren. Michael, Alex y mey algo separado de las chicas

-creen, que celestia sepa de nuestros poderes-pregunta Alex

-sí, si lo sabe, eso decía en la carta que mando-dice Michael

-bueno, será mejor no llamar mucho la atención, en canterlot-dice Alex

-mira quien lo dice-dice mey

¿qué?, yo no llamo la atención-dice Alex defendiéndose

-Alex, de los tres eres tú el más extravagante-dice Michael

-¿celoso?-pregunta Alex, para molestar a Michael

-claro, celoso del chico que hizo gritar a fluttershy tan fuerte, que se escuchó en toda poniville-dice Michael

-no escuche a twilight, cuando lo hicieron-dice Alex

-eso, no te interesa-dice el unicornio algo molesto

-ya chicos, terminaran peleando-dice mey para calmar a ambos

-llegando a canterlot-dice el mismo poni de seguridad de antes

-chicos, ya estamos llegando a canterlot, me muero por enséñales todo sobre el lugar-dice twilight emocionada

-canterlot, al fin la veré en persona-dice Michael, casi llorando

el transcurso al castillo fue lleno de sorpresas, y por sorpresa, mey acaricio a cada perro que era paseado por sus respectivos dueños

en el castillo, más específico salón del trono

-tranquila hermana, twilight y sus amigas triunfaran una vez más, y más ahora que tres nuevos ponis llegaron a equestria-dice luna

-lo sé, pero me preocupa mandarlos contra darckblade, tu misma sabes lo difícil que fue derrotarlo-dice la princesa celestia preocupada

-le daremos entrenamiento, a los tres nuevos ponis, ya verás equestria saldrá victoriosa-dice luna optimista

-eso espero-dice celestia

un momento después, entra un guardia diurno

-su majestad, lady twilight ha llegado-dice el guardia

-hazla pasar, junto a los que vienen con ella-dice la princesa del sol

-entendido-dice el guardia, justo antes de salir de la sala

un minuto después entran twilight y los demás

-princesa que gusto verla-dice twilight con una sonrisa

-ustedes son los tres ponis, por lo que veo-dice celestia refiriéndose a Michael, Alex y mey

-yo, soy Alex-se presenta el Pegaso, inclinándose

-yo, soy mey-se presenta la unicornio marrón inclinándose también

-y yo, soy Michael-dice Michael, pero sin inclinarse

-Michael, inclínate-dice Alex

-lo siento, princesa, pero no me gusta inclinarme, cuestión de principios-dice Michael con una sonrisa

-no te preocupes-dice la princesa luna

la princesa los pone al tanto de la situación, preocupando a todos

-¿¡QUE!?-preguntan todos al unísono

-así es-dice luna

-y por eso, Michael, Alex y mey, recibirán un entrenamiento especial-dice celestia

-si-dicen los tres ponis al mismo tiempo

-¿cuando comenzamos?-pregunta Alex

-hoy mismo, para ser más especifica, en una hora, hace que prepárense-dice celestia

-hasta entonces-dice luna

una hora después

-princesa ya estamos listos-dice mey riendo

-sí, listo para dar madrases-dice Alex

-empecemos-dice Michael dando un paso adelante

la princesa celestia se levanta

que comienza el entrenamiento

fin del Cap. 5


	6. Chapter 6

El dios del caos

Capítulo 6:poderes ocultos

-que comience el entrenamiento-dice celestia levantándose de su trono

un momento después tres guardias entran a la sala cada uno con una espada

-traten de vencerlos-dice celestia

-bueno chico, cada uno se enfrentara a uno-dice Michael

-yo, al de la izquierda-dice Alex

-yo, al del medio-dice Michael

-yo, a esa torta-dice mey señalando la mesa de postres, los dos chicos se caen hacia atrás ante ese comentario

-¿qué?-pregunta Alex levantándose, seguido de Michael

-era broma, yo al de la derecha-dice mey riendo

-vamos-dice los tres al unísono

los guardias se lanzan en contra de los tres amigos

Alex trata de golpear a un guardia pero este esquiva el golpe, agarra a Alex del casco y lo lanza contra la pared

-a-Alex-dice fluttershy preocupada, un momento antes de ser calmada por twilight

-eso, fue a propósito-dice Alex, adolorido en el suelo

mey fue la siguiente, pero ella fue más lista, utilizo su cuerno para lanzarle un rayo mágico al guardia, pero este esquiva el rayo  
y la tumba dejándola mareada

-ya, fue suficiente-dice Michael, al ver la situación en que se encontraban sus amigos

-siguán-dice la princesa celestia, como provocación para Michael

-dije...que...ya. Basta-al terminar esa oración, una aura roja comienza a cubrir el cuerpo de Michael. Dándole a su piel una tonalidad  
oscura, sus ojos cambiaban de gris a rojos, le crecían alas y se hizo más alto casi tanto como la princesa luna

las princesas, las chicas y los dos amigos de Michael, estaban asombrados sin contar a los tres guardias

-los, are pagar por lo que le hicieron a mis amigos-dice Michael, desapareciendo y apareciendo detrás de los guardias

los guardia miran atrás con terror de Michael

-esto es por, mi medio hermano Alex-dice golpeando a uno de los guardia, enviándolos contra un pilar de cristal, rompiéndolo

-y esto, por mi mejor amiga mey-dice Michael apuntando hacia los otros dos guardia

-!mágica friends¡-grita Michael, justo antes de lanzar un rayo color arcoíris, al chocar contra los dos guardias este los arrastra  
golpeándolos contra la puerta de entrada haciéndola trisas

todos los presentes se quedan con la boca abierta, no le daban crédito a lo que veían

el aura que cubría a Michael, desapareció repentinamente,

-ahí-es el sonido que emite Michael antes de caer al piso inconsciente

3 días después en la enfermería del palacio

Michael, era asistido por los mejores doctores del reino, no le diagnosticaron más que un inmenso cansancio

-auch, ¿qué paso?-pregunta Michael, débilmente desesperando

las chicas junta a Alex y mey estaban rodeándolo

-¿hola?-pregunta el extrañado de que todos estuvieran rodeándolo

-¿Alex, mey, la moda vomito en ustedes cierto?-dice el refiriéndose a la armadura que tenia

-nuestro entrenamiento concluyo, pero lo curioso es lo que paso contigo-dice Alex,

-Alex, cállate-dice mey

-¿qué paso conmigo?-pregunta el unicornio

-bueno, paso esto-dice mey creando con su cuerno una pantalla que mostro lo que parecía ser un video de lo que paso

-won, ¿ese soy y-yo?-pregunta Michael sin creerlo

-si-contesta Alex

-¿debo alegrarme, o asustarme?-pregunta Michael con uno de sus cascos en la frente

-ambas-contesta twilight

-pero admito, que eso fue cool-dice raimbow dash

-sí, mostraste un increíble poder-dice applejack

-sin duda-afirma rarity

de pronto la princesa luna entra a la habitación

-princesa luna-dice twilight a modo de saludo

-saludos, Michael acompáñame-dice luna seriamente

-claro-responde Michael parándose con dificultad siendo ayudado por twilight y Alex

Michael camina hacia la princesa seguido de twilight

-twilight sparkle, solo Michael debe venir los demás quédense aquí-dice luna caminando hacia la salida

-tranquilas, les contare cuando vuelva-dice Michael, antes de seguir a luna

en el pasillo

-¿princesa, hacia dónde vamos?-pregunta Michael

-a un cuarto especial, te perdiste todo el entrenamiento, y solo hay una manera de que recuperes el tiempo perdido-dice luna  
parándose frente a una puerta

-¿cuál es esa manera?-pregunta Michael con mucha curiosidad

-tus respuestas pronto serán respondidas-dice la diosa de la luna abriendo la puerta con un hechizo mágico

ambos, entran y cuando se rebela el contenido de la habitación

-esto es un vacío, no más que eso-dice Michael mirando a todos lados

-siéntate-dice celestia tras Michael, asustando a este

-s-si-dice Michael sentándose

las princesas se paran una frente a otra y Michael en medio de las dos, la distancia era considerable.

-no te vayas a alterar-dice luna

ambas cierran sus ojos, y sus cuernos se iluminan

una línea de luz sale del cuerno de ambas, y cubren a Michael

-que demonios-dice Michael al ser rodeado por la luz segadora

la luz se condeso, entrando por su cuerno, de alguna manera

los ojos de Michael se iluminaron con un brillo rojo. Al término del acto, Michael cae una vez más desmayado

a la media noche

-*bostezó*,me desmaye otra vez, peor que las novelas de mi mama-dice Michael algo irritado

-aunque es como si supiera más, que antes, conozco movimientos y técnicas-dice Michael en voz baja

-claro, esto era a lo que se refería luna, una forma diferente-dice Michael, justo antes de voltear a ver lo que estaba al lado  
era twilight quien dormía como un angelito, Michael da una sonrisa antes de abrazarla

en otro lugar lejos de canterlot, y a las afueras del reino

-!aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh,siiiiiiiiiii¡-darckblade celebra con la gema del destino en sus manos

-esa hora, de empezar a jugar en equestria-dice el dragón comiéndose la gema

un aura negra comienza a rodear al dragón, dando el ultimo toque que necesitaba

-mi poder, está completo es hora de la aniquilación-dice el dragón tomando vuelo, y volando hacia equestria, para ser  
especifico canterlot

fin del Cap. 6


	7. Chapter 7

el dios del caos

bueno amigos este es la continuación, aquí la historia comienza su etapa final espero que les guste

Capítulo 7: el dragón inmortal

el sol comenzaba a brillar, y los rayos de este le dieron a twilight en la cara despertando-la

-*bostezo*, que lindo sueño tuve-dice twilight despertando

al voltear hacia Michael, ella ve que él está despierto viendo al techo de la habitación

-Michael, que ocurre?-pregunta twilight, un poco preocupada

-siento que algo viene, pero es imposible que sea verdad-dice Michael, algo serio

- de verdad?-pregunta twilight asustada

-tranquila, amor puede que no sea nada-dice Michael, tranquilizando a twilight

twilight más tranquila abraza a Michael al cabo de unos pocos minutos ella se queda dormida

una hora más tarde la 6 chicas, junto a Alex Michael y mey se encontraban desayunando en el comedor real

-esta es una delicia-dice rarity, relajándose los labios

- e, he probado mejores-dice Alex

-la lasaña de tu madre no cuenta-dice Michael, para enojar a Alex

-sí, cuenta es deliciosa-responde Alex

-si claro, compara una lasaña contra un...lo que sea que estoy comiendo-dice el chico de pelo negro

-amor, esto es uno-dice twilight

Michael, se queda viendo su plato y luego voltea hacia donde esta Alex

-Alex, tienes razón, la lasaña es mejor-dice Michael en voz baja

-eres un poni, come como poni-dice mey

- siempre pelean así?-pregunta applejack, con una ceja levantada

-SIP-responde mey

-pinkie, no has hablado, te sientes bien?-pregunta raimbow dash

-¿qué? Wiiiiii, eno-grita pinkie

-sabes, te veías hermosa callada-dice Alex

el desayuno transcurrió de forma normal, al término de este rarity se lleva a Michael hacia los arboles cosa que molesto un poco a twilight

- para que querías que, viniéramos aquí?-pregunta Michael

-veras, quería hablar de algo-dice rarity, algo sonrojada

- sobre qué?-pregunta el unicornio de cabello negro

-yo, siempre había esperado un caballo, cuyos sentimientos sean nobles eso nunca llego-dice rarity un poco triste

- pero, qué hay de spike?, ambos sabemos que él está totalmente enamorado de ti-dice Michael

rarity bajo la mirada al oír eso

-lo sé, spike es un chico lindo, y muy caballeroso, pero es un bebe dragón, ese amor es solo pasajero, el de un niño-dice rarity, con lágrimas en los ojos

un silencio incomodo se hace presente,

-por eso, no puedo estar al lado de spike-dice rarity, levantando la mirada

-pero, yo estoy con twilight, y no podría engañarla-dice Michael, con un tono serio

rarity le da a Michael un beso repentino, que dura unos pocos segundos, al separarse

-rarity, esto es tonto, no podemos tener una relación, yo amo a twilight-dice Michael limpiándose la boca

-pero, y-yo-es lo único que dice rarity, antes de salir corriendo

-creo, que me excedí, y pensar que es rarity.. RARITY!-dice Michael con uno de sus cascos en su cabeza

una hora después en el salón del trono todos se encontraban reunidos, frente a las princesas

-ustedes tres, lograron en tres días lo que los mejores guardias logran en años-dice la princesa del sol con una sonrisa ligera

de pronto, una explosión se escucha, dicha explosión retumbó por todo canterlot

-que fue eso?-pregunta twilight parándose del suelo siendo ayudada por Michael

-una explosión-dice Alex

luego de esa oración, el techo del salón del trono se levanta con magia

-aaaaahhhhh-grita rarity

-princesa debemos salir de aquí-dice Michael cargando a las dos princesas con su magia

-Michael, no puedes hacer eso-dice mey, comiendo palomitas

-son las gobernantes-dice applejack

-y si no ago. nada, serán chichimecas-dice Alex agarrando a los restantes con su magia, y saliendo del salón corriendo

una vez fuera del castillo, logran ver al causante de la explosión

-valla, valla, miren a quien me encontré, las princesas-dice darckblade riendo

-tu pagaras por lo que has hecho-dice luna

-y si ago. esto-dice darckblade, creando una onda explosiva, esta duro unos segundos

-que intenta hacer?-dice raimbow das

-eso lo he visto, es una-no termina de decir puesto a que una explosión azota toda canterlot arrasando con esta

EN PONIVILLE

en la granja, big Macintosh estaba arreando el suelo

una gran explosión se ve desde lejos

-won, ese fue canterlot?-dice big Mac, pero al recordar algo importante el color rojo del poni terrestre, se convirtió en blanco temeroso

-m-mey, está en c-canterlot-dice big, aterrorizado

EN CANTERLOT

un gigantesco cráter es lo que es canterlot, en un lado un escudo estaba alrededor de Michael, Alex mey las mane si, y las princesas

-bien echo Michael-dice twilight abrazándolo

-eso estuvo increíble-dice fluttershy

-muy bien echo-dice la princesa celestia

-valla, están vivos, perfecto jugare por más tiempo con ustedes-dice darckblade riendo

-Alex, Michael y mey, su entrenamiento, fue por esto, muestren sus habilidades y técnicas nuevas-dice la princesa luna con un tono serio

-claro-dicen los tres al unísono

luego de esa palabra los tres amigos, corrieron a toda velocidad hacia darckblade, la velocidad más alta la tenía Alex, seguido de Michael y por ultimo mey

-Alex, golpéalo en el cuerno de la nariz, mey tu golpéalo en el estómago-le dice Michael, a mey y Alex

- tu qué harás?-pregunta Alex, mientras corría

-yo, volare lo suficientemente alto, para lanzarle un rayo de magia-responde Michael, cubriendo completamente su cuerpo de magia

-Alex, escúchalo, incluso yo he notado que Michael, ha madurado durante este tiempo-dice muy

-bien, vamos-dice Alex

en eso, los tres se separan, Alex aumenta su velocidad dirigiéndose directamente a la cara, mey lanzo un rayo hacia el estómago, y Michael uso uno de los poderes que adquirió, posicionándose muy arriba del dragón oscuro, cargo un poco su cuerno y lanzo un potente rayo de energía hacia el dragón

-eso no funcionara-dice el dragón, golpeando a Alex, desviando el rayo mágico de muy y enviándolo hacia el de Michael, cuando ambos rayos chocan, una enorme explosión se hace presente

fuera de la batalla

-que poder-dice raimbow dash

-espero, que Alex no salga lastimado-dice fluttershy asustada

-tranquila, estarán bien-dice la princesa luna

las chicas estaban protegidas, pues Michael las transporto lejos de la batalla lo suficientemente cerca para que no se perdieran ni un solo detalle

de vuelta con los tres amigos

-Jajajajaja, son patéticos, los are pedazos-dice el dragón agarrando a mey con su garra

-suéltame, monstruo-dice mey lanzándole un rayo mágico en la cara, explotando en esta, una gran cantidad de humo queda en la cara del dragón

al dispersarse el humo

-eso es todo, potrilla poni-dice el dragón

-qué?-pregunta mey dramáticamente

-suéltala, insecto asqueroso-dice Alex volando hacia el dragón para liberar a mey, el Pegaso tenía intención de golpear al dragón en la mu echa pero

-patético-dice darckblade lanzando una llamarada, apenas esquivada por Alex, este siguió su camino hacia la muñeca del dragón, pero cuando estaba a centímetros del dragón, darckblade lo agarra con la otra garra

-rayos, casi lo golpeaba-se lamenta Alex

-déjalos en paz-dice Michael, volando hacia el dragón

-mandar a unos ni os, es patético-dice darckblade, golpeando a Michael, mandándolo contra una roca residuo de la explosión anterior

en el lugar donde estaban las princesas y las mane si

-esto es malo, están perdiendo-dice rarity

-ellos, pueden-dice luna

-no, no pueden, darckblade fue un enemigo muy poderoso, que solo ustedes pudieron vencer, como esperan que unos jóvenes con superponerse, puedan vencerlo?-dice twilight en su estado, frenético

las princesas se miran entre ellas, de forma preocupadas

-yo, sé que ellos pueden-dice celestia impactada por las palabras de su aprendiz

-yo le di a Michael, lo necesario, para ganar-dice luna

- qué?-dicen todas incluida la princesa celestia

de vuelta en la batalla

-aaaaahhhhh-grita Alex y mey al ser apretados por la garra de darckblade

en la mente de Michael, un fondo negro donde solo él se encontraba

-no, no puedo creerlo, si lo hubiera previsto, abría detenido a mey-dice Michael soltando algunas lagrima

-tuna o tonto-dice una voz a lo lejos

- que, quien está allí?-pregunta Michael volteando hacia todos lados

de pronto dragón rojo se hace presente se hace presente

- quien eres tú?-pregunta Michael haciéndose para atrás

-yo resido en ti, desde que tocaron las reliquias del salón de reliquias-explica el dragón rojo

-mi nombre es dgraid: el emperador dragón rojo-se presenta el dragón

-yo soy mi-no termina de decir Michael

-se quién eres-interrumpe dgraid

- que es lo que quieres de mí?-pregunta Michael

-la pregunta es, que quieres tú?-responde el emperador dragón

Michael se queda en silencio por un momento hasta que una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

fin del capítulo 7

amigos aquí el final del capítulo 7,la continuación de este la montare un poco tiempo a diferencia de este último nos leemos


	8. Chapter 8

el dios del caos

capítulo 8:el emperador dragón rojo

-quiero poder-dice Michael

-¿cuál es el propósito?-dice dgraid

-salvar a mis amigos, salvar equestria, y eliminar a darckblade-dice Michael

-te daré el poder para lograrlo-dice dgraid

de pronto el dragón se hace humo rojo y este cubre a Michael

de vuelta en la batalla

-Jajajajaja. ustedes perdieron-dice darckblade

Alex y mey, estaban casi en su límite a punto de perder la conciencia

-no, esto no puede estar pasando-dice Alex débilmente

-el otro, los abandono-dice el dragón

donde se encontraba Michael, desmallado

una luz roja se hace presente

-¿qué es eso?-pregunta twilight

-es Michael-responde la princesa luna

-grrrrr-un rugido se oye dónde estaba la luz

la luz se hace una bola de aura negra ascendiendo

-es, Michael-dice mey apenas consiente

la bola se hace más brillante, transformándose en una bola de luz

-ese niño-dice el dragón oscuro

la bola de luz, estalla creando una onda de magia, que se extiendo por todo el cráter

-eso fue intenso-dice pinkie

la cara del dragón se reflejó un poco de terror

en el aire se divisaba una figura roja, las alas de dicha figura lo cubrían

-yo, soy Michael dgraid: el emperador dragón rojo-al decir la última palabra, Michael abre sus alas liberando una ráfaga de aire  
dando la visión clara de un alicornio, el mismo de la sala del trono, pero este tenía un aura roja con destellos negros

donde estaban las princesas y las mane 6

-hermana, ¿a esto te referías?-pregunta celestia

-si querida hermana, ¿recuerdas la cámara de las reliquias?-dice luna

-si, donde la unicornio agarro el diamante-responde celestia sin entender mucho

-bueno, el lado de diamante que toco Michael, fue donde nosotras encerramos, a dgraid-explica luna

-claro, por eso los poderes malvados-dice celestia

-no solo eso, dgraid aprovecho la oportunidad de un huésped, ahora el emperador dragón rojo vive en Michael-termina de explica la princesa luna

-esto, ¿es bueno o malo?-pregunta twilight

-bueno, porque por lo que parece Michael tiene la fuerza de voluntad para controlar los poderes de dgraid, pero-dice celestia

-¿pero qué princesa?-pregunta applejack

-no sé si los controla completamente-responde luna

de vuelta a la batalla

-tu, pagaras por lo que hiciste-dice dgraid, desapareciendo y reapareciendo en la parte superior de la cabeza del dragón oscuro

-¿que, como es que eres tan rápido?-pregunta el darckblade

Michael, desaparece y reaparece en donde se encontraban las princesas, pero llevando a Alex y mey

-imposible-exclama el dragón al ver que sus garras estaban vacías

-Michael, eso fue lo más cool que he visto-dice raimbow dash

el ahora alicornio solo dio una sonrisa, de cerca, el físico de Michael ahora era my bueno, debido a la transformación

Michael, utilizo su magia para despertar a Alex y mey

-¿qué paso?-pregunta mey despertando

-cielos, ese fue un apretón-dice Alex levantándose

-amigos, necesito su ayuda-dice Michael

-Michael, te ves raro...¿te cortaste el pelo?-dice Alex

-no, solo me transforme en un alicornio mega poderoso, gracias a un dragón rojo legendario llamado dgraid el emperador dragón rojo-dice Michael con una ceja levantada

-entonces...¿no te cortaste el pelo?-pregunta nuevamente Alex

-!NO¡-grita Michael

-Alex-dice mey con mirada enojada

-está bien, ya lo intentamos y no pudimos hacer nada-le dice Alex a Michael

-sí, nos hizo pastico-dice mey

-wujuajajaja-rie Michael, pero la voz le cambio

-¿Michael, que paso con esa voz?-pregunta Alex

-no soy Michael, mi nombre es dgraid el emperador dragón rojo-dice Michael/dgraid

-me estas asustando-dice mey haciéndose para atrás

-ustedes necesitan poder, yo les daré poder-dice dgraid/Michael, cargando magia con su cuerno

las princesas y mane 6 estaban atónitas por lo que estaba pasando

el cuerno del drago-alicornio se hace más brillante y se dispara hacia mey y Alex

-aaaaahhhhh-grita alguien, una chica

luego de que el rayo impacta ambos ponis se comienzan a transformar

a Alex, le salió un cuerno y su poder mágico era muy grande, también contaba con un arma: la rebelión, una espada demoniaca capaz de matar a los mismos demonios

a mey le salieron alas, su color cambio de marrón a negro, su velocidad era igual a la de Michael y ahora  
tenía el poder de invocar perros cerberos a voluntad

-esto es genial-dice Alex manipulando su espada

-si. Puedo invocar perritos-dice mey creando un mini cerberos

-perfecto, dgraid les dio poder-dice Michael en su estado Michael dgraid

-si, es hora de darle a ese dragón un corte de pelo-dice Alex apuntando su espada hacia el dragón

-por cierto, ¿quién grito?-pregunta Michael

-fue Alex-dice mey

-no me quieras tanto-dice Alex

-eso fue por lo que paso en poniville-dice mey cerrando los ojos

con las chicas y las princesas

-eso fue increíble-dice twilight

-lo sabía-dice luna

-increíble poder-dice celestia

-eso es genial-dice raimbow dash

-si Alex lo vencerá-dice fluttershy

-nos salvamos-dice rarity

-partí time-dice pinkie saltando

-Jajajajaja, ¿esos niñitos con poderes me ganaran?, el único con mi nivel es mi ese niño con el poder de dgraid-dice darckblade

-te mataremos-dicen los tres alicornio al mismo tiempo, tomando vuelo hacia el dragón

fin del capítulo 8


	9. Chapter 9

el dios del caos

cap tulo 10:batalla celestial

Michael, Alex y mey atravesaron el portal, volviendo a sus formas humanas, pero sus poderes no los abandonaron, Alex puede volar y usar magia, al igual que mey puede invocar perros y usar magia como volar, y Michael tiene los poderes de dgraid y sus poderes como alicornio

-wow-dice Alex al atravesar el portal

-Wii-dice mey saliendo del portal

Michael atraves el portal en silencio, los tres quedan sin palabras al ver lo que era ahora su pueblo natal

-no, no, esto no puede estar pasando-dice Michael arrodill ndose

-no, ese maldito drag n-grita Alex, totalmente furioso

-chicos, debemos, buscar sobrevivientes-dice mey elev ndose

-pero, primero, debemos encontrar a darckblade-dice Alex

-bien, vamos, acabemos con ese desgraciado-dice Michael levant ndose

los tres toman vuelo, en busca de darckblade, luego de unos minutos lo encuentran sobre un cami n aplastado

Michael al verlo se lanz al ataque

-muere-dice Michael dirigi ndose a toda velocidad hacia el drag n

darckblade sonr e, antes de subir su garra

-no, mama-dice Michael al ver lo que darckblade ten a en su garra

-Jajajajaja, no te lo esperabas, verdad?-dice el drag n sonriendo

-suelta a mi madre-dice Michael furioso

- y que ago. con estos dos?-pregunta darckblade levantando su otra garra

-mama-grita mey

-papa-grita Alex

-eres un maldito desgraciado-dice Alex volando hacia el drag n

-si me tocan, los mato-dice el drag n abriendo su boca, esta comenzaba a soltar humo

Alex se detiene en seco

- c mo supiste quienes eran nuestros familiares?-pregunta mey

-f cil, estas tontas chicas, estaban busc ndolos, hab a muchos carteles-dice el drag n

-morir s-dice mey enojada,

un aura azul comenz a cubrir a mey, esta se volvi m s intensa

-hola-dice mey detr s del drag n

darckblade se sorprende y decide voltear

-imposible-exclama el drag n al ver que mey ten a a su madre la de Michael y el papa de Alex

-tu ni o.-no termina de decir el drag n oscuro ya que es enviado de dos golpes hacia una monta a que estaba al frente de ello

-deja-dice Michael

-a nuestros padres-dice Alex

-en paz-termina Michael la oraci n

ambos se ponen uno al lado del otro a una distancia prudente con su mano apuntando hacia el otro, en el centro de ambos una intensa bola de luz dorada aparece

-Golden-dice Alex

-dark-termina Michael

luego de esa frase, ambos apuntan su mano hacia donde cay el drag n, lanzando la gran esfera hacia el drag n, cuando esta impacta una gigantesca explosi n se hace presente

-aaaaahhhhh-grita el drag n al ser herido por ese ataque

una cortina de humo tapa la visi n hacia el drag n

-genial-dice Alex

-no sab a que, fuese tan poderosa la explosi n-dice Michael

-creo, que nos pasamos-dice Alex rasc ndose la cabeza

-wow-dice mey acerc ndose a ellos

-mey, d nde est n nuestros padres?-pregunta Michael

-est n custodiados por mi cerberos-dice mey con una sonrisa

la cortina de humo desaparece

-estoy cansado de ustedes-dice el drag n molesto levant ndose muy forzadamente debido a las heridas

-ya, qu har s?, bailar poni estile?-pregunta Alex

-no ni o, algo mucho mejor, voy a explotar-dice el drag n, un momento despu s este se comienza a hinchar

- QUE?-preguntan los tres al un sono

-acabare con ustedes, y este pat tico mundo basura-dice darckblade mientras crec a mas y mas

-explotaras tu junto con el-dice Michael

-es un peque o precio a pagar, para que ustedes mueran-dice darckblade cuando dejo de ancharse

- estas demente drag n?-pregunta Alex

-ajajay, ahora ni yo puedo detenerme, en unos segundos estallare-dice darckblade

-no tenemos opci n-dice Alex

-debemos llevarlo al espacio sacrific ndonos-dice mey

-iba decir correr en c rculos gritando como ni itas, pero eso tambi n es bueno-dice Alex mirando hacia otro lado

-no, ustedes no-dice Michael

- qu quieres decir?-pregunta mey

-yo, s , soy quien tiene los poderes del drag n emperador rojo-dice Michael poni ndose en frente de sus amigos

-no dejare que mueras, aun me debes 3 d lares-dice Alex molesto

-no puedes, no te dejare-dice mey acerc ndose al chico de ojos grises

con el drag n

-tomen una decisi n, y mejor ap rense no les queda mucho tiempo, ajajay-dice darckblade riendo

con las nuestros tres h roes

-no, tenemos opci n va a explotar, creare un escudo que nos cubra a l y a m la explosi n lo matara-explica Michael

-si tambi n te matara a ti-dice mey

- a qui n se supone que troleare si no est s?-dice Alex con una ceja levantada

-tendr s un nuevo amigo bromita vez-dice el chico de ojos grises

-te quiero mey, y siempre lo ice, no solo como amigos-dice Michael besando repentinamente a mey

-m-Michael, esto lo aviamos hablado hace mucho tiempo-dice mey sonrojada al separarse del chico

Alex se queda mirando a Michael con ira

-darckblade, mata a este animal-le grita Alex al drag n

-jejeje, supuse que dir as eso-dice Michael riendo

-nos vemos luego hermano-dice Michael d ndole la mano a Alex

-si nos vemos luego-dice Alex respondiendo el gesto

-adi s amigos-dice el chico desapareciendo y reapareciendo donde estaba el drag n

-jajajaja, morir n-dice el drag n oscuro

-no solo moriremos tu y yo-dice Michael con una sonrisa

- qu ?-pregunta el drag n sorprendido

Michael crea un escudo que los cubre a l y a darckblade

- no estar s?, esto es un suicidio-dice el drag n temeroso al encontrarse dentro del escudo

-esa hora-dice Michael dispar ndole al drag n con un rayo de energ a

-nooooooo-grita darckblade antes de explotar

afuera del escudo

-Michael-grita mey extendiendo su mano

un momento despu s se ve como dentro del escudo una explosi n se hace presente la explosi n fue tan grande que destruyo el escudo y se empez a expandir

-Alex, debemos volver a equestria-dice mey

-s , claro, busquemos a nuestros padres y a la madre de Michael-dice Alex creando un portal

-ya los tengo-dice mey cargando a dichos padres

-que r pida eres-dice Alex

-v monos-dice mey entrando al portal seguida de Alex

en canterlot

el tiempo pasaba m s r pido en el mundo de my Little pony que en el mundo real lo que pareci ser segundos en el mundo real fue un a o para equestria

el portal se abri en el sal n del trono del castillo en canterlot

-hermana-dice luna, mirando a celestia

-s , lo son-dice celestia sonriendo

los dos salen del portal heridos por la explosi n que los roso, pero sus padres ahora convertidos en ponis estaban protegidos por un escudo creado por mey

-traigan a los mejores doctores de equestria en este momento-le ordena celestia a los guardia

-si su alteza-responden los guardias saliendo por la puerta principal

-le enviare una carta a twilight y sus amigas-le dice celestia a luna

- pero, donde esta Michael?-pregunta luna

-tendremos que esperar por esa respuesta-dice celestia muy preocupada

una hora m s tarde

los dos estaban siendo atendidos por los m dicos

twilight, las princesas y las dem s chicas esperaban afuera de la habitaci n donde estaban los dos alicornios y sus padres incluida la madre de Michael quienes se hab an transformado todos en unicornios

uno de los m dicos sale del cuarto y se dirige hacia donde est n las princesas

- c mo est n?-pregunta twilight muy preocupada

-estar n, bien no sufrieron da os graves, los otros ponis est n m s graves-responde el doctor

- podemos pasar a verlos?-pregunta rarity

-claro, pero no los alteren, est n muy d biles todav a, en especial los otros tres ponis-dice el doctor

-por supuesto-dice twilight

los m dicos salieron todos de la habitaci n, antes de que las princesas y las chicas entraran

los dos estaban acostados en las camas a un lado estaban los padres dormidos

- c mo est n?-pregunta fluttershy

-nosotros estamos bien-dice mey

- d nde est Michael?-pregunta twilight

-s , por qu no vino con ustedes?-pregunta applejack

Alex y mey bajaron la cabeza, en ese momento las princesas y las mane si supieron que no todo estaba bien

-Michael, se sacrific para protegernos junto a nuestro mundo, creando un escudo que lo cubriera a l y a darckblade-dice mey llorando

- sea-dice twilight soltando lagrimas

-Michael, muri -dice Alex soltando algunas lagrimas

-no, no te creo-dice twilight saliendo corriendo de la habitaci n

-Alex, hay que explicarles todo sobre la relaci n de Michael con este mundo-le dice mey a Alex

durante la siguiente hora Alex y mey les explican a las princesas y a las chicas sobre la serie my Little pony, y lo mucho que a Michael le gustaba

-hace que por eso se emocion tanto cuando entramos por el portal-espejo-dice Alex

las chicas estaban perplejas ante esto

-pero no todo est perdido-dice celestia

todos en ese momento la miran

- a qu te refieres hermana?-pregunta luna extra ada

-los elementos, responde a los sentimientos de sus anfitriones, si unen el poder de los elementos m s el nuestro hermana, hay posibilidad de que logremos revivir a Michael-dice celestia devolviendo la esperanza a todos

- de verdad?-preguntan todos al un sono

-si-responde celestia con una sonrisa

de otro lado de la habitaci n

- c mo que revivir a mi hijo-pregunta una unicornio rubia

-despertarla madre de Michael-dice Alex

- la madre de Michael?-preguntan las princesas y las chicas al mismo tiempo

fin del cap tulo 10 


	10. Chapter 10

el dios del caos

capítulo 10:batalla celestial

Michael, Alex y mey atravesaron el portal, volviendo a sus formas humanas, pero sus poderes no los abandonaron, Alex puede  
volar y usar magia, al igual que mey puede invocar perros y usar magia como volar, y Michael tiene los poderes de dgraid  
y sus poderes como alicornio

-wow-dice Alex al atravesar el portal

-Wii-dice mey saliendo del portal

Michael atravesó el portal en silencio, los tres quedan sin palabras al ver lo que era ahora su pueblo natal

-no, no, esto no puede estar pasando-dice Michael arrodillándose

-no, ese maldito dragón-grita Alex, totalmente furioso

-chicos, debemos, buscar sobrevivientes-dice mey elevándose

-pero, primero, debemos encontrar a darckblade-dice Alex

-bien, vamos, acabemos con ese desgraciado-dice Michael levantándose

los tres toman vuelo, en busca de darckblade, luego de unos minutos lo encuentran sobre un camión aplastado

Michael al verlo se lanzó al ataque

-muere-dice Michael dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia el dragón

darckblade sonríe, antes de subir su garra

-no, mama-dice Michael al ver lo que darckblade tenía en su garra

-Jajajajaja, no te lo esperabas, ¿verdad?-dice el dragón sonriendo

-suelta a mi madre-dice Michael furioso

-¿y que ago. con estos dos?-pregunta darckblade levantando su otra garra

-mama-grita mey

-papa-grita Alex

-eres un maldito desgraciado-dice Alex volando hacia el dragón

-si me tocan, los mato-dice el dragón abriendo su boca, esta comenzaba a soltar humo

Alex se detiene en seco

-¿cómo supiste quienes eran nuestros familiares?-pregunta mey

-fácil, estas tontas chicas, estaban buscándolos, había muchos carteles-dice el dragón

-morirás-dice mey enojada

un aura azul comenzó a cubrir a mey, esta se volvió más intensa

-hola-dice mey detrás del dragón

darckblade se sorprende y decide voltear

-imposible-exclama el dragón al ver que mey tenía a su madre la de Michael y el papa de Alex

-tu niña.-no termina de decir el dragón oscuro ya que es enviado de dos golpes hacia una montaña que estaba al frente de ello

-deja-dice Michael

-a nuestros padres-dice Alex

-en paz-termina Michael la oración

ambos se ponen uno al lado del otro a una distancia prudente con su mano apuntando hacia el otro, en el centro de ambos una intensa  
bola de luz dorada aparece

-Golden-dice Alex

-dark-termina Michael

luego de esa frase, ambos apuntan su mano hacia donde cayó el dragón, lanzando la gran esfera hacia el dragón, cuando esta impacta  
una gigantesca explosión se hace presente

-aaaaahhhhh-grita el dragón al ser herido por ese ataque

una cortina de humo tapa la visión hacia el dragón

-genial-dice Alex

-no sabía que, fuese tan poderosa la explosión-dice Michael

-creo, que nos pasamos-dice Alex rascándose la cabeza

-wow-dice mey acercándose a ellos

-mey, ¿dónde están nuestros padres?-pregunta Michael

-están custodiados por mi cerberos-dice mey con una sonrisa

la cortina de humo desaparece

-estoy cansado de ustedes-dice el dragón molesto levantándose muy forzadamente debido a las heridas

-ya, ¿qué harás?, ¿bailar apan poni estile?-pregunta Alex

-no niño, algo mucho mejor, voy a explotar-dice el dragón, un momento después este se comienza a hinchar

-¿QUE?-preguntan los tres al unísono

-acabare con ustedes, y este patético mundo basura-dice darckblade mientras crecía mas y mas

-explotaras tu junto con el-dice Michael

-es un pequeño precio a pagar, para que ustedes mueran-dice darckblade cuando dejo de ancharse

-¿estas demente dragón?-pregunta Alex

-ajaja, ahora ni yo puedo detenerme, en unos segundos estallare-dice darckblade

-no tenemos opción-dice Alex

-debemos llevarlo al espacio sacrificándonos-dice mey

-iba decir correr en círculos gritando como niñas, pero eso también es bueno-dice Alex mirando hacia otro lado

-no, ustedes no-dice Michael

-¿qué quieres decir?-pregunta mey

-yo, sí, soy quien tiene los poderes del dragón emperador rojo-dice Michael poniéndose en frente de sus amigos

-no dejare que mueras, aun me debes 3 dólares-dice Alex molesto

-no puedes, no te dejare-dice mey acercándose al chico de ojos grises

con el dragón

-tomen una decisión, y mejor apúrense no les queda mucho tiempo, ajaja-dice darckblade riendo

con las nuestros tres héroes

-no, tenemos opción va a explotar, creare un escudo que nos cubra a él y a mí la explosión lo matara-explica Michael

-si también te matara a ti-dice mey

-¿a quién se supone que troleare si no estás?-dice Alex con una ceja levantada

-tendrás un nuevo amigo broni tal vez-dice el chico de ojos grises

-te quiero mey, y siempre lo ice, no solo como amigos-dice Michael besando repentinamente a mey

-M-Michael, esto lo aviamos hablado hace mucho tiempo-dice mey sonrojada al separarse del chico

Alex se queda mirando a Michael con ira

-darckblade, mata a este animal-le grita Alex al dragón

-jejeje, supuse que dirías eso-dice Michael riendo

-nos vemos luego hermano-dice Michael dándole la mano a Alex

-si nos vemos luego-dice Alex respondiendo el gesto

-adiós amigos-dice el chico desapareciendo y reapareciendo donde estaba el dragón

-jajaja, morirán-dice el dragón oscuro

-no solo moriremos tu y yo-dice Michael con una sonrisa

-¿qué?-pregunta el dragón sorprendido

Michael crea un escudo que los cubre a él y a darckblade

-¿no estarás?, esto es un suicidio-dice el dragón temeroso al encontrarse dentro del escudo

-esa hora-dice Michael disparándole al dragón con un rayo de energía

-nooooooo-grita darckblade antes de explotar

afuera del escudo

-Michael-grita mey extendiendo su mano

un momento después se ve como dentro del escudo una explosión se hace presente la explosión fue tan grande que destruyo el escudo  
y se empezó a expandir

-Alex, debemos volver a equestria-dice mey

-sí, claro, busquemos a nuestros padres y a la madre de Michael-dice Alex creando un portal

-ya los tengo-dice mey cargando a dichos padres

-que rápida eres-dice Alex

-vámonos-dice mey entrando al portal seguida de Alex

en canterlot

el tiempo pasaba más rápido en el mundo de my Little pony que en el mundo real lo que pareció ser segundos en el mundo real fue un año para equestria

el portal se abrió en el salón del trono del castillo en canterlot

-hermana-dice luna, mirando a celestia

-sí, lo son-dice celestia sonriendo

los dos salen del portal heridos por la explosión que los roso, pero sus padres ahora convertidos en ponis estaban protegidos por un escudo creado por mey

-traigan a los mejores doctores de equestria en este momento-le ordena celestia a los guardia

-si su alteza-responden los guardias saliendo por la puerta principal

-le enviare una carta a twilight y sus amigas-le dice celestia a luna

-¿pero, donde esta Michael?-pregunta luna

-tendremos que esperar por esa respuesta-dice celestia muy preocupada

una hora más tarde

los dos estaban siendo atendidos por los médicos

twilight, las princesas y las demás chicas esperaban afuera de la habitación donde estaban los dos alicornios y sus padres incluida la madre de Michael quienes se habían transformado  
todos en unicornios

uno de los médicos sale del cuarto y se dirige hacia donde están las princesas

-¿cómo están?-pregunta twilight muy preocupada

-estarán, bien no sufrieron daños graves, los otros ponis están más graves-responde el doctor

-¿podemos pasar a verlos?-pregunta rarity

-claro, pero no los alteren, están muy débiles todavía, en especial los otros tres ponis-dice el doctor

-por supuesto-dice twilight

los médicos salieron todos de la habitación, antes de que las princesas y las chicas entraran

los dos estaban acostados en las camas a un lado estaban los padres dormidos

-¿cómo están?-pregunta fluttershy

-nosotros estamos bien-dice mey

-¿dónde está Michael?-pregunta twilight

-sí, ¿por qué no vino con ustedes?-pregunta applejack

Alex y mey bajaron la cabeza, en ese momento las princesas y las mane si supieron que no todo estaba bien

-Michael, se sacrificó para protegernos junto a nuestro mundo, creando un escudo que lo cubriera a él y a darckblade-dice mey llorando

-ósea-dice twilight soltando lagrimas

-Michael, murió-dice Alex soltando algunas lagrimas

-no, no te creo-dice twilight saliendo corriendo de la habitación

-Alex, hay que explicarles todo sobre la relación de Michael con este mundo-le dice mey a Alex

durante la siguiente hora Alex y mey les explican a las princesas y a las chicas sobre la serie my Little pony, y lo mucho que a Michael le gustaba

-hace que por eso se emocionó tanto cuando entramos por el portal-espejo-dice Alex

las chicas estaban perplejas ante esto

-pero no todo está perdido-dice celestia

todos en ese momento la miran

-¿a qué te refieres hermana?-pregunta luna extrañada

-los elementos, responde a los sentimientos de sus anfitriones, si unen el poder de los elementos más el nuestro hermana, hay posibilidad de que logremos revivir a Michael-dice celestia devolviendo  
la esperanza a todos

-¿de verdad?-preguntan todos al unísono

-si-responde celestia con una sonrisa

de otro lado de la habitación

-¿cómo que revivir a mi hijo-pregunta una unicornio rubia

-desperto la madre de Michael-dice Alex

-¿la madre de Michael?-preguntan las princesas y las chicas al mismo tiempo

fin del capítulo 10


	11. Chapter 11

el dios del caos

capítulo 11:redencion y alegría

-¿cómo, que revivir a mi hijo-pregunta la madre de Michael zara

-despertó la madre de Michael-dice Alex

-¿la madre de Michael?-dicen las princesas y las chicas al mismo tiempo

-por favor que alguien me explique, ¿dónde estoy?, y, ¿por qué dices que mi hijo está muerto?-pregunta zara, molesta

durante otra hora más entre las princesas, las chicas, Alex y mey le explican todo a zara

-¿¡QUE!?-pregunta zara furiosa

-por favor cálmese señorita zara, es una situación delicada pero tiene solución-dice la princesa celestia

-¿cómo quiere que me calme señora celestia? Mi hijo está muerto-responde zara

-porque, su hijo es un héroe en ambos mundos-dice luna

-esa gran gloria no me lo devolverá-dice zara, aún más molesta

-no pero, los elementos si-dice celestia

-¿que son los elementos de la armonía?-pregunta zara confundida

-son un antiguo, poder concedido hace un tiempo a twilight y sus amigas, con el que reviviremos a Michael-explica celestia

-todas somos amigas de Michael-dice applejack orgullosamente

-y lo queremos con todo nuestro corazón-dice rarity

-y yo lo amo con todo mi ser-dice twilight entrando a la habitación, atrayendo la atención de zara

-tu eres la que esta con Michael, ¿me equivoco?-dice zara con cara seria

-no señora zara-dice twilight

-pues mucho gusto, twilight-dice zara extendiéndole el casco a twilight con una sonrisa

-mucho gusto, señora zara-dice twilight respondiendo el gesto gustosamente

-¿están seguras de que pueden revivir a mi hijo?-pregunta zara con lágrimas en los ojos

-sí, le prometemos que lo traeremos de vuelta-dice twilight

-gracias-dice zara abrazando a twilight gesto que twilight acepta con gusto

paso un día largo en que tuvieron que explicarles el tema a los padres de mey y Alex, al día siguiente en, el salón del trono  
ya todo preparado para la resurrección de Michael estaban todos presentes menos los padre de mey y Alex quienes decidieron regresar  
al mundo real

-¿están listas?-le pregunta la princesa celestia a las chicas

-sí, estamos listas-dicen todas al unísono incluida la princesa luna

-empecemos entonces-dice celestia

todas se posicionan en un círculo con las princesas una frente a la otra

-usen sus elemento, concéntrense en el deseo de traer a Michael-dice luna cerrando los ojos

-si-dice las chicas al unísono

en segundo luego, los colaren y la gran corona empiezan a brillar, enviando un destello hacia el centro entre todas las ponis  
creando un circulo mágico color arcoíris

-¡vamos, chicas ustedes pueden!-dice zara a un extremo de la habitación

-no se rindan-dice mey

-tráiganlo de vuelta-dice Alex

un aura rojas se empieza a ver en el centro del circulo

-lo estamos logrando falta un pocos más-dice la princesa celestia

los collares y la corona empiezan a brillar más, y el aura comienza a tomar forma de alicornio dando una imagen más nítida de Michael  
cada vez se hacías más y más nítida hasta que, un destello rojo inundo la sala antes de un grito desgarrador

-aaaaahhhhh-grita Michael cayendo al piso

-¿funciono princesa?-le pregunta twilight a celestia

-sí, funciono dice celestia-dice celestia con una sonrisa

-Michael-grita zara corriendo a abrazar a su hijo

-¿mama?-pregunta Michael, no muy consciente de la situación

-hijo, ya lo sé todo, y estoy orgullosa y enfadada con tigo-dice zara abrazando a su hijo

-gracias mama-dice Michael abrazando también a su madre

-que escena tan conmovedora-dice pinkie soltando cataratas de lágrimas(literalmente)

luego del abrazo, twilight se acercó a Michael

-pensé que nunca te volvería a ver-dice twilight abrazando a Michael con lágrimas en los ojos

-te amo, y siempre estaré con tigo-dice Michael besando a la unicornio

al separarse, la atención de Michael se centra en sus amigos

-hola, chicos-saluda Michael a sus amigos acercándose a ellos

-Michael, que bueno que pudieron revivirte-dice mey abrazando Michael

-oigan, ¿no están molestos por eso?, saben lo del beso-pregunta Michael mirando a mey

-no, pero si se repite, seré yo quien te mate-dice Alex molesto

-no lo sé, fue una despedida pachoncita-dice mey dando un pequeño salto

-hasta aquí, Michael mejor corre-dice Alex creando una esfera eléctrica

-no fastidies hermano-dice Michael, dirigiéndose hacia las princesas

-princesa celestia, tengo una pequeña pregunta-dice Michael algo confundido

-¿cómo es que estoy vivo?-pregunta Michael con una ceja levantada

-bueno, con los elementos de la armonía y nuestro poder mágico recuperamos tu cuerpo y tu alma-dice celestia con una sonrisa

-aunque casi quedamos sin magia-dice la princesa luna

-gracias princesas-dice Michael abrazando a las princesas

todos se quedan en shock, pues las princesas no abrazaban a muchos ponis hoy en día

-por nada-dice celestia abrazando a Michael

-es un honor-dice luna abrazando a Michael al igual que celestia

al termino del abrazo, se acercan el resto de las mane si

-Michael, eso fue increíble, destruiste al dragón y salvaste ambos mundos-dice rarity abrazando al alicornio

-sí, pero si me sigues abrazando hace, tendrán que revivirme una vez más-dice Michael ya quedándose sin aire

-lo siento-dice rarity separándose del chico

-Michael !ganaste¡, !ganaste¡-grita pinkie dando saltos

-santas manzanas, te hiciste más fuerte que darckblade-dice applejack dándole un golpe a Michael en el hombro

-sí, eje-dice el alicornio en forma apenada

-oigan, nosotros también estamos aquí-dice Alex, al ver que incluso fluttershy lo ignoraba

-ustedes también se hicieron muy fuertes-dice fluttershy

-pero, el mejor es Michael-dice raimbow cerrando los ojos

-raimbow dash-la regaña applejack

Alex, vuelve a crear la esfera eléctrica

-no, empieces-le dice mey

-ok-responde Alex

-oigan, que tal si volvemos a poniville, o a algún lugar que tenga una cama-dice Michael mirando a twilight

-Michael-dice la unicornio purpura sonrojada

-no es eso, sino que tengo algo de sueño-dice Michael calmando a twilight

-pero antes de dormir hay que hacer una fiesta para celebrar la victoria de Michael, Alex y mey-dice pinkie

-no, en serio, tengo sueño-dice Michael, haciendo reír a todos los presentes

fin del capítulo 11  
el dios del caos

capítulo 11:redencion y alegría

-¿cómo, que revivir a mi hijo-pregunta la madre de Michael zara

-despertó la madre de Michael-dice Alex

-¿la madre de Michael?-dicen las princesas y las chicas al mismo tiempo

-por favor que alguien me explique, ¿dónde estoy?, y, ¿por qué dices que mi hijo está muerto?-pregunta zara, molesta

durante otra hora más entre las princesas, las chicas, Alex y mey le explican todo a zara

-¿¡QUE!?-pregunta zara furiosa

-por favor cálmese señorita zara, es una situación delicada pero tiene solución-dice la princesa celestia

-¿cómo quiere que me calme señora celestia? Mi hijo está muerto-responde zara

-porque, su hijo es un héroe en ambos mundos-dice luna

-esa gran gloria no me lo devolverá-dice zara, aún más molesta

-no pero, los elementos si-dice celestia

-¿que son los elementos de la armonía?-pregunta zara confundida

-son un antiguo, poder concedido hace un tiempo a twilight y sus amigas, con el que reviviremos a Michael-explica celestia

-todas somos amigas de Michael-dice applejack orgullosamente

-y lo queremos con todo nuestro corazón-dice rarity

-y yo lo amo con todo mi ser-dice twilight entrando a la habitación, atrayendo la atención de zara

-tu eres la que esta con Michael, ¿me equivoco?-dice zara con cara seria

-no señora zara-dice twilight

-pues mucho gusto, twilight-dice zara extendiéndole el casco a twilight con una sonrisa

-mucho gusto, señora zara-dice twilight respondiendo el gesto gustosamente

-¿están seguras de que pueden revivir a mi hijo?-pregunta zara con lágrimas en los ojos

-sí, le prometemos que lo traeremos de vuelta-dice twilight

-gracias-dice zara abrazando a twilight gesto que twilight acepta con gusto

paso un día largo en que tuvieron que explicarles el tema a los padres de mey y Alex, al día siguiente en, el salón del trono  
ya todo preparado para la resurrección de Michael estaban todos presentes menos los padre de mey y Alex quienes decidieron regresar  
al mundo real

-¿están listas?-le pregunta la princesa celestia a las chicas

-sí, estamos listas-dicen todas al unísono incluida la princesa luna

-empecemos entonces-dice celestia

todas se posicionan en un círculo con las princesas una frente a la otra

-usen sus elemento, concéntrense en el deseo de traer a Michael-dice luna cerrando los ojos

-si-dice las chicas al unísono

en segundo luego, los colaren y la gran corona empiezan a brillar, enviando un destello hacia el centro entre todas las ponis  
creando un circulo mágico color arcoíris

-¡vamos, chicas ustedes pueden!-dice zara a un extremo de la habitación

-no se rindan-dice mey

-tráiganlo de vuelta-dice Alex

un aura rojas se empieza a ver en el centro del circulo

-lo estamos logrando falta un pocos más-dice la princesa celestia

los collares y la corona empiezan a brillar más, y el aura comienza a tomar forma de alicornio dando una imagen más nítida de Michael  
cada vez se hacías más y más nítida hasta que, un destello rojo inundo la sala antes de un grito desgarrador

-aaaaahhhhh-grita Michael cayendo al piso

-¿funciono princesa?-le pregunta twilight a celestia

-sí, funciono dice celestia-dice celestia con una sonrisa

-Michael-grita zara corriendo a abrazar a su hijo

-¿mama?-pregunta Michael, no muy consciente de la situación

-hijo, ya lo sé todo, y estoy orgullosa y enfadada con tigo-dice zara abrazando a su hijo

-gracias mama-dice Michael abrazando también a su madre

-que escena tan conmovedora-dice pinkie soltando cataratas de lágrimas(literalmente)

luego del abrazo, twilight se acercó a Michael

-pensé que nunca te volvería a ver-dice twilight abrazando a Michael con lágrimas en los ojos

-te amo, y siempre estaré con tigo-dice Michael besando a la unicornio

al separarse, la atención de Michael se centra en sus amigos

-hola, chicos-saluda Michael a sus amigos acercándose a ellos

-Michael, que bueno que pudieron revivirte-dice mey abrazando Michael

-oigan, ¿no están molestos por eso?, saben lo del beso-pregunta Michael mirando a mey

-no, pero si se repite, seré yo quien te mate-dice Alex molesto

-no lo sé, fue una despedida pachoncita-dice mey dando un pequeño salto

-hasta aquí, Michael mejor corre-dice Alex creando una esfera eléctrica

-no fastidies hermano-dice Michael, dirigiéndose hacia las princesas

-princesa celestia, tengo una pequeña pregunta-dice Michael algo confundido

-¿cómo es que estoy vivo?-pregunta Michael con una ceja levantada

-bueno, con los elementos de la armonía y nuestro poder mágico recuperamos tu cuerpo y tu alma-dice celestia con una sonrisa

-aunque casi quedamos sin magia-dice la princesa luna

-gracias princesas-dice Michael abrazando a las princesas

todos se quedan en shock, pues las princesas no abrazaban a muchos ponis hoy en día

-por nada-dice celestia abrazando a Michael

-es un honor-dice luna abrazando a Michael al igual que celestia

al termino del abrazo, se acercan el resto de las mane si

-Michael, eso fue increíble, destruiste al dragón y salvaste ambos mundos-dice rarity abrazando al alicornio

-sí, pero si me sigues abrazando hace, tendrán que revivirme una vez más-dice Michael ya quedándose sin aire

-lo siento-dice rarity separándose del chico

-Michael !ganaste¡, !ganaste¡-grita pinkie dando saltos

-santas manzanas, te hiciste más fuerte que darckblade-dice applejack dándole un golpe a Michael en el hombro

-sí, eje-dice el alicornio en forma apenada

-oigan, nosotros también estamos aquí-dice Alex, al ver que incluso fluttershy lo ignoraba

-ustedes también se hicieron muy fuertes-dice fluttershy

-pero, el mejor es Michael-dice raimbow cerrando los ojos

-raimbow dash-la regaña applejack

Alex, vuelve a crear la esfera eléctrica

-no, empieces-le dice mey

-ok-responde Alex

-oigan, que tal si volvemos a poniville, o a algún lugar que tenga una cama-dice Michael mirando a twilight

-Michael-dice la unicornio purpura sonrojada

-no es eso, sino que tengo algo de sueño-dice Michael calmando a twilight

-pero antes de dormir hay que hacer una fiesta para celebrar la victoria de Michael, Alex y mey-dice pinkie

-no, en serio, tengo sueño-dice Michael, haciendo reír a todos los presentes

fin del capítulo 11


	12. Chapter 12

el dios del caos

capítulo 12:epilogo

avían pasado tres años desde que Michael, Alex y mey salvaron equestria y el mundo real. Los tres alicornios se habían convertido en príncipes luego de esa Azaña, la madre de Michael decidió al igual que los otros unicornios, regresar al mundo real, para comenzar una nueva vida, los tres ahora príncipes se quedaron viviendo en poniville, Michael con twilight, Alex con fluttershy y mey con big Macintosh rarity al final se enamoró de spike y ahora este vive en su boutique, hace que la biblioteca quedo para Michael y twilight, aunque al alicornio no le gustaba limpiar se empezó a hacer cargo de eso, para aliviar el trabajo de la unicornio, la noticia en sweet Apple acres fue que mey y big Macintosh decidieron casarse, al igual que twilight y Michael lo hicieron un año atrás

en la biblioteca,

los rayos del sol, comenzaban a hacerse presente haciendo despertar a la pareja

-buenos días amor-dice twilight despertando

-*bostezo*,que lindo sueño-dice Michael débilmente despertando

-¿si, que soñaste?-pregunta twilight poniéndose encima de Michael

-contigo, mi querida esposa-dice Michael besando a la unicornio

twilight mientras es besada. se posiciona arriba de Michael

-sabes, aún tenemos tiempo-dice twilight al termino del beso

-es cierto, no abriremos la biblioteca hasta dentro de una hora-dice Michael

en la cabaña de fluttershy y Alex

fluttershy estaba dormida aun

-*bostezo*-es lo que emite fluttershy buscando con su casco a Alex

-¿Alex?-dice fluttershy preocupada al no encontrarlo

fluttershy se levanta de su cama

-que hermoso-dice la Pegaso al ver que en el piso había un camino echo con rosas

fluttershy sigue el camino de rosas que la lleva hasta el comedor, que estaba cubierto por un mantel sobre este dos platos con eno frito y jugo de manzana  
en medio de ambos platos unas velas de color rojo a un lado de la mesa un tocadiscos donde sonaba música romántica, Alex estaba sentado en un extremo

-buenos días-dice Alex al verla

-amor, tú hiciste todo esto?-pregunta fluttershy con una amplia sonrisa

-sí, es una ocasión especial, ¿te sentarías a desayunar conmigo?-dice Alex, levantándose y poniéndose en la otra almohada(es como una silla para los ponis),para recibir a la Pegaso

-claro amor-dice fluttershy sentándose en la almohada, antes de que Alex volviera a su lugar

fluttershy prueba su desayuno y queda cautivada por lo delicioso que estaba

-no sabía que cocinabas-dice fluttershy

-bueno, he estado tomando clases para esta ocasión-dice Alex comiendo

-¿y que celebramos hoy?-pregunta fluttershy

-bueno, esto-dice Alex parándose una vez más, y poniéndose donde estaba la Pegaso

fluttershy no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba a punto de suceder, hasta que Alex hiso aparecer con magia un pequeño cofre dorado

-a-Alex, ¿t-tu esta-tas?-pregunta apenas fluttershy

-fluttershy, ¿me harías el alicornio más feliz de este mundo, al casarte conmigo?-dice Alex abriendo la cajita donde un brazalete se encontraba dicho  
brazalete tenía como adorno principal un diamante rojo, y zafiros azules como borde de ambos lado

-sí,! Si¡,!SI¡-grita fluttershy, besando a Michael

Michael, le pone el brazalete en el casco izquierdo a fluttershy mientras besaba a fluttershy

-te amo-dice Alex al termino del beso

en sweet Apple acres

-hora de arrear el campo-le grita big Macintosh a mey

mey, hacia su mayor esfuerzo por ayudar en la granja desde que empezó a vivir allí,

-sí, pan comido-dice mey desapareciendo

luego de un segundo todo el campo estaba arado, y mey al lado del poni terrestre

-como, ¿es que eres más fuerte que yo?-pregunta big Macintosh con una sonrisa

-es un secreto-dice mey besando a big

-dos meses, para nuestra boda, no puedo esperar-dice mey al separarse de big Macintosh

-amor, a la tarde, yo, mis amigas y amigos, irán de día de campo, ¿vendrías conmigo?-le pregunta mey a big

-claro, me gustaría ir-dice responde el poni rojo

-pero antes, quisiera jugar un poco-dice mey basando una vez más al poni terrestre

-si, a mí también-dice big Macintosh

las horas pasaron,

en la biblioteca

-¿amor, ya estas lista?-dice Michael

-si-dice twilight, saliendo de la cocina con una canasta con bocadillos, sándwich de margaritas entre otras cosas

-que tal, ¿si te llevo?-pregunta Michael con una sonrisa

-suena bien-dice la unicornio

twilight se sube al lomo de Michael, luego este toma vuelo hacia la pradera donde sería el picnic

-amor he pensado en algo-dice twilight

-¿en qué?-pregunta Michael

-bueno, quisiera cumplir una de las metas de toda yegua-dice twilight extrañando a Michael

-¿una de las metas?-pregunta el alicornio

-tengamos un hijo-dice twilight, haciendo que Michael aterrice rápidamente

-u-un hijo-dice Michael en voz baja

-sí, amor un hijo-dice twilight

-sabes, es cierto es hora-dice Michael, alegrando a twilight

un silencio se hace presente

-es más, hoy mismo-dice Michael volteando hacia la unicornio

-veo que te emocionaste-dice twilight mordiendo la oreja de Michael

-hoy mismo-dice twilight

Michael, una vez más emprende vuelo hacia la pradera llegando a esta rápidamente, ya todos los demás estaban en el lugar

-hola chicos-saluda Michael, aterrizando

-hola hermano-saluda Alex

-hole Michael, hole twilight-Saluda fluttershy

-ya estamos, todos reunidos-dice applejack

Michael pone con su magia la canasta de bocadillos sobre el mantel

-al final el amor triunfo sobre ustedes dos-le dice Michael a rarity y a spike quienes estaban abrazados

-sí, creo que es cierto, eje-dice el dragón morado

-te lo dije rarity-dice Michael mientras comía una manzana

-sí, tenías razón-dice rarity con una sonrisa abrazando a spike

-hay una noticia que queremos darles-dice Alex

-¿noticia?-pregunta pinkie girando su cabeza hacia un lado

en ese momento fluttershy levanta su casco mostrando el brazalete

-no, lo, creo-dice rarity asombrada

-se van a casar-dice twilight

-felicidades-dice Michael chocando cascos con Alex

-je, algún día tenía que pasar-dice Alex con una sonrisa

-que buena noticia-dice raimbow

la tarde fue muy agradable para todos, una gran noticia tuvo lugar esa tarde, pero antes de terminar el picnic

-hoy, Michael-dice Alex llamando la atención de Michael

-¿qué?-pregunta Michael

-te reto-dice Alex con una sonrisa malévola

-¿a qué?-pregunta Michael extrañado, al igual que todas las chicas y chicos

-a pelear-dice Alex sorprendiendo a todos los presentes

-¿cómo que a pelear?-pregunta Michael con una póker face

-creare un grupo de seis demonios, tres contra ti y tres contra mí, quien mate a los tres más rápido gana-dice Alex

-acepto, hace mucho tiempo que no uso mis poderes-dice Michael con una sonrisa

-yo tomare el tiempo-dice twilight

-un reto, esto será divertido-dice pinkie pie

-perfecto-dice Michael parándose y apartándose un poco del grupo junto a Alex

-aquí vamos yo primero-dice Alex creando tres demonios

los demonios eran muertes solo que la túnica de estos era roja y la hoz era de diamante

Alex emite un pequeño grito antes de que una euro verde lo cubriera

-tu puedes Alex-grita fluttershy

-arrg-rujen los demonio lanzándoles sus oz a Alex, este las agarra todas con sus cascos y una con su cola

-morirán-grita el alicornio, sacando su espada

-vamos Alex-dice mey

-prueben el filo de mi espada-dice Alex lanzándoselas a los demonios

la espada se clava en los cuerpos de los demonios, los tres al mismo tiempo

-son unos inútiles-dice Alex creando una esfera eléctrica y lanzándoselas

al impactar los rayos desintegran a los tres demonios, y la espada mágicamente vuelve con Alex

-ya, supera eso-dice Alex volviendo a la normalidad

-3 minutos-le dice twilight a Alex

-lo intentare-dice Michael caminando hacia donde estaba Alex hace un momento

-aquí va Michael-dice Alex creando tres demonios, iguales a los de antes

-aahg-Michael emite un pequeño rugido antes de transformarse

el cabello le cambio de color, ahora era un negro con blanco, su color de piel se hiso más oscuro sus alas cambiaron a alas de dragón  
y sus ojos se pusieron rojos

-aghrr-Michael emite un rugido ante de abrir la boca y expandir sus alas

-Michael, igual de poderoso que antes-dice twilight

pequeñas esferas rojas aparecieron alrededor de Michael, estas se empezaron a unir delante de la cara de Michael formando una esfera negra  
Michael, se come la esfera

-¿que, hace-pregunta mey

-ni idea-responde twilight

al abrir la boca, de esta sale un gigantesco rayo que arrasa con los demonios y todo a su paso, el rayo choca contra un montaña, creando una gigantesca explosión que borra dicha  
montaña

-jejeje, se me paso la mano-dice Michael volviendo a la normalidad, mirando el surco gigante que dejo

-sí, te pasaste de poder-dice Alex con la boca abierta

-no es nada-dice Michael levantando su casco, de este sale una onda mágica que vuelve todo a la normalidad

-2 minutos amor-dice twilight con una sonrisa, después del asombro anterior

-tus poderes no tienen límites-dice mey

-jejeje-ríe el alicornio de pelo negro

luego del picnic, al caer la noche en la biblioteca, Michael y twilight deciden cumplir lo hablado antes del picnic, tener un bebe  
cuesta decir, que no lo lograron la primera vez, lo intentaron los tres días siguientes

Michael, estaba leyendo un libro solo en la biblioteca, puesto a que twilight fue a hospital, a ver si lo habían logrado

-como estará twilight-pregunta Michael preocupado

de pronto la habitación se ilumina de un purpura y aparece twilight,

-lo logramos, lo logramos-dice twilight besando a Michael repetidas veces

-¿de verdad?-pregunta Michael con una sonrisa

-serás padre amor-dice twilight con lágrimas en los ojos

-seremos padres-grata Michael abrazando a su esposa

Michael abre la ventana

-¿oíste equestria? Voy a ser padre-grita el alicornio por la ventana

la unicornio ríe, ante ese acto

los nueve meses pasaron volando, la boda de big Macintosh y mey, y la de Alex y fluttershy fue todo un éxito.  
el día había llegado, a twilight se le presentaron los típicos dolores y Michael no vacilo en tele transportarse al hospital  
una hora más tarde ya todos estaban allí, incluida la princesa celestia y luna

en la sala de espera, Michael caminaba preocupado de un lado a otro

-por favor, que todo salga bien-repetía Michael una y otra vez

-Michael, todo saldrá bien-intenta calmarlo mey

-mey, tiene razón no hay motivos para preocuparse-dice la princesa luna

-sí, pero si no sale bien, y mi hijo presenta problemas-dice Michael alterado

-tranquila princesa, yo lo arreglo-dice Alex parándose frente a Michael

-Michael-dice Alex

-¿qué?-grita Michael alterado

-clámate-dice Alex abofeteando a Michael, dos veces, dejando a todos sorprendidos

-¿qué te pasa?-pregunta Michael sobándose la mejilla

-cálmate, y siéntate-dice Alex

-ok, pero cálmate-dice Michael sentándose

Alex se va junto a fluttershy

-no debiste hacer eso-dice fluttershy

-lo sé, pero lo disfrute-dice Alex con cara de satisfacción

un momento después un doctor sale de la habitación donde tenían a twilight

Michael, se levanta rápidamente y se acerca al doctor junto a los demás

-¿quién es Michael?-pregunta el doctor

-yo, soy yo, ¿está todo bien?-pregunta el alicornio

-sí, no hubo complicaciones-dice el doctor

-¿podemos verla?-pregunta la princesa celestia

-sí, su majestad, pero no hagan tanto ruido, la paciente está débil por el parto-dice el doctor

un segundo después, todos pasan como una estampida, aplastando al pobre doctor

-la próxima vez vendrá una enfermera-dice el doctor en el piso

el primero en entrar es Michael, que se acerca a donde esta twilight

-amor, tenemos una potrilla-dice débilmente twilight mostrándole su hija a Michael

era, una potrilla de piel rozada y su corta melena era de color negro

-Michael, cárgala-dice la princesa luna

Michael, carga a la potrilla con sus dos cascos delanteros

-Michael, ¿estas llorando?-pregunta applejack

-no, solo me estoy lavando los ojos de adentro hacia afuera-dice Michael llorando

-jejeje, amor-dice débilmente twilight

-pensé que estabas llorando, insensible-dice Alex con los ojos cerrados

-si, estoy llorando-dice Michael suavemente para no hacer llorar a la pequeña

-¿cómo se llamara?-pregunta pinkie pie

-ciara-dicen ambos padres

fin del epilogo

para despedirme, todo es renovado, y el capitulo 10 es en memoria de cesar quijada y mailyn rivas, mis mejores amigos, por siempre, estoy en proyecto de otra historia, como ya se entienden espero que la busquen en dos semanas, se llama "el comienzo de una nueva aventura", como un pequeño adelanto, buiner darck liner se encuentra con michael, bueno nos leemos pronto


End file.
